


Bonded

by haott94



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Minor Character Death, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 05:18:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14253837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haott94/pseuds/haott94
Summary: After a final battle with Toffee, Marco and Star find comfort in each other.





	Bonded

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to a lot of Muse while proof reading and writing this. They get me in my feelings. If you want to listen to a few that I did while reading this, you can check out:
> 
> Hysteria  
> The Resistance  
> Undisclosed Desire  
> Mercy  
> Neutron Star Collision (Love is Forever)
> 
> Enjoy and please leave a comment if you do.

He tasted the dirt and metallic in his mouth. Moaning, Marco opened his eyes, realizing he had been shot off of Nachos. The dragon had collapsed across the clearing. The Latina boy felt a pang in his heart. He could see she was breathing, but not much else. Willing himself not to shout for her, he propped up and surveyed his surrounds. That's when Marco saw him.

Toffee approached him; in his left hand hovered an ominous, glowing green orb. Marco's stomach dropped; in his heart, he felt it was the end. Marco tried to stand, but he was paralyzed. He fell onto the soil and grit his teeth, stealing himself for whatever Toffee intended to do to him. "I'm sorry Star..." He whispered.

However, several seconds passed and the end never came. Marco looked up and saw the warrior princess herself, standing between his own body and Toffee's. Star's legs wobbled under her; she held the wand up to Toffee's face. "Don't come any closer."

Toffee's reptilian lips curved, revealing his set of long, sharp teeth. "What's the matter, have I struck a nerve?" He waved his left hand and the wand ejected from her grasp, bouncing across the ground. "That is of no use to you anymore." His right hand reached out and gripped her throat. "The spirit of that wand is dead now. And soon you will be too." Toffee pulled her up off the ground. Star choked and struggled, gripping his hand in a feeble attempt to get air into her lungs. "Just like your precious mother..."

Marco willed himself to stand and threw himself forward. Toffee fell backwards and Star, to the ground, gasping for oxygen. The lizard laughed even as Marco wailed blows to his face, crushing his facial bones. "Don't you ever fucking touch her!" He cried, not knowing if the blood was from the lizard or from himself. His orbits crushed, his nasal bones caved in, and Marco could not stop. Only when brain matter began jumping out in chunks did the cackling cease. Yet, Marco still continued. 

"Marco!" Suddenly, the girl was pulling on his arm. "Stop, stop..!" Marco had not realized he was crying until she touched him. He let himself be pulled away from Toffee's body, which had already begun to reform his face. The pair staggered over to the wand, which lay damaged and dirty in the mud. Star picked it up and began to chant spells to it. Each time, green crackles of light emerged, but nothing more. "God damn it!!!!" Star screamed, sobbing. "Work, dammit!!" The desperation was heavy in her voice. 

"Star...!" Marco said in a panic. They peered over to see Toffee, standing erect, seemingly more agitated now. His left hand illuminated again with the sickly green hue. Toffee swiped his arm laterally; Star was flung back against the hard side of a tree, her wand falling from her hand. Her body went limp. "STAR..!!" Marco cried.

"You two are persistent." Toffee cracked his neck. Marco sprinted over to the princess and covered her with his own body. "But you need to let it go." Toffee approached, grinning. "It's over."

Marco, desperate, reached down and grabbed the wand. Toffee's eyes went wide, though his evil grin did not waver. "When will you let it go? This is only a shell, your magic is gone--!"

Toffee attempted to swat the wand away with his tail, but his appendage landed hard against an invisible forcefield. The wand, once dead, began to glow. In a flash of shimmering radiance, the wand transformed, the delicate hue replaced by a deep green, just as it had when Marco used it to find Star in The Realm of Magic. Marco shut his eyes, feelings of pure love and pure hatred coursing through him simultaneously. His cheeks glowed as the wand gathered energy from the atmosphere. "This..." Toffee stammered. "This can't be...." The lizard stepped back cautiously. 

Marco's eyes opened, flashing. "Go to Hell, asshole." The attack shot from the wand like fire, hitting Toffee right in the heart. He screamed, harshly. Marco felt like the wand was pushing him back but he pushed forward, a wild fury wrapping around his heart. 

Then, he felt hands around his back, wrapping over his arms and hands. Star held his fists, keeping the wand forward with him. In that moment, Marco felt their souls embrace, the attack increasing in strength tremendously. The wand transformed again into a lavender hued staff, a combination of their power manifested into a tangible form.

Toffee burst under their beam, his body combusting into a fine dust. For miles, those who possessed magic felt a weight being lifted off of them, their great strengths returning to them once more.

Marco and Star let the staff drop to the ground. The object took it's original form once more. The boy turned to the girl; Star looked at him sweetly, before promptly collapsing into his arms. 

☆☆☆☆☆

When Star came to, she felt warm and she heard the crackling of a fire. Her eyes opened and she saw Marco, bathed in orange light. He perked when he saw her eyes crack open. 

"You're awake!" Marco smiled, moving toward her. Star grunted in reply. Her whole body ached so badly. "Nachos is exhausted. We aren't in great shape, and my scissors still aren't working. I think we are going to have to stick it out here for the night..." Marco touched her shoulder. Star winced and Marco pulled back, apologetic. "I warmed up some water for you to wash off with. I already rinsed off. There's a stream nearby..." The boy trailed off. 

Star sat up fully, her face contorting in pain. "Thank you..." She reached out to take the canteen, her voice catching in her throat. "Ugh...I feel like hell."

Marco paused and pulled the water canister back. "I can help you, Star." The boy pulled a rag from his pocket and dampened it with the liquid from the canteen. The girl lowered her hand and watched him as he raised the warm cloth to her cheek, wiping away the dirt and blood. She could not help but moan, leaning into the tender touch. 

Marco blushed slightly, careful when cleaning a larger cut on her forehead. "Aren't you sore too, Marco?" Star asked, voice barely above a whisper. Marco nodded.

"Yeah, but I'm okay. I've definitely been better, but I've been worse. I'm more worried about you...." Marco smiled at her, satisfied with his cleansing of her face. He wet the rag again and began working on her delicate neck. 

He could see Star swallow, and he could feel the air entering and exiting her windpipe. "What happened back there?" Star asked, the sound vibrating against Marco's fingertips. 

"I think...well obviously, we killed him..." Marco hesitated before leaning closer to her. He could feel her breath on his face as he lifted her loose pony tail and dragged the cloth over the back of her neck. She shuddered, and it did not go unnoticed by Marco.

"I mean, with the wand...I was sure it was over." Her heart rate increased by the minute as he began cleaning her decolletage. 

"I dunno Star I just....something told me to try one more time." Marco met her eyes, which were half lidded but returned his gaze nonetheless. "Are you tired?" He whispered his question.

"No..." Star answered matter-o-factly. Marco felt like he could barely breathe, staring down at her dress. "I can...take it off?" Star offered, picking up on his inner conflict. 

Marco glanced up and then back down, brows knitting together. "I...I can..." Marco placed the cloth in his lap and leaned back to take her zipper between his fingers. His looked fixedly into her wheat colored haired, and now her breath brushed across his ear. He struggled momentarily.

"You got it...?" Star asked, smile evident in her voice. Marco blushed furiously, pulling harder at the zipper. 

Finally it gave and the sound rang out into the forest. The front of the dress loosened and Marco leaned back, staring into her eyes. She was still smiling at him, her flush decorating her cheeks beautifully. "It's okay..." Star approved quietly.

Marco slipped the dress down to her waist, exposing her dirty tank top, bruised shoulders, and battered arms. Marco felt his heart ache in response to the state of his friend. "Star...."

The girl looked at herself and then back up, shrugging her shoulders. "Marco it's fine...I'm fine..."

The boy wet his cloth again and began on Star's right shoulder, running down her arm. "I'm supposed to be your squire, and I let this happen to you..." 

"Marco! Stop talking like that..." Star scoffed. "Without you, we would be dead right now..." She lamented ardently. Marco dragged the rag down her arm to her fingers, cleaning them carefully. Star could not stop the sigh that passed through her lips. The boy paused before moving to the other shoulder. 

"Without you, I would definitely be dead by now..." Marco paid special attention to scratches on her upper arm before smoothing down to her wrist. "Toffee was going to kill me. I just knew it."

Star reached over, placing her hand on his knee. "I would never let that happen." There was a seriousness in her voice that was not there before. "Maybe we should just agree that without each other, we couldn't have survived that?" Star smiled again, that warm expression that caused Marco's heart to skip a beat. He nodded subtly, placing his hand on top of hers. 

A breeze blew gently through the trees and through their hair. Star shook, goosepimples croping up on her flesh. "S'cold..." She remarked. Marco pulled the cloth away from her skin. She was now glistening from the water, the fire only drying some areas thus far. 

"Should I stop?" Marco asked, timidly. Star paused and met his gaze, shaking her head. 

"I'm okay...you can keep going." It was only then that Marco looked down and noticed the hardness of her nipples pressing against her tank top. He could almost see the dark areola, even by the light of the fire. 

"Um..." Marco raised his brows to look at her. Her face was flushed, hair frizzed and messy. She was gorgeous. "I...can't...?" Marco said, though it sounded more like a question than a statement. 

"You can." Star whispered. 

There was a pregnant pause as Marco decided how he wished to proceed. There was a moment during which Star feared she may have actually broken him. She opened her mouth to speak, to take it back or urge him forward she was not sure, but the words died on her lips. His fingertips touched her flat stomach, just where the tank top ended. He began to fiddle with the hem, nervously. 

Marco lifted just slightly and dragged the cloth over her lower belly. Her dress still gathered over her thighs, but he could also feel where her leggings stopped below her umbillicus. Star felt her body tense up like a violin string. Yes she has givin him permission but this was causing her nerve endings to be set aflame. Unknowingly, she arched her back. 

Marco watched her, mesmerized. He raised the cloth more, to the subtle dip at midline, just below her breasts. The tank top lifted with his arm, exposing her alabaster skin and flare where her ribs began. 

Marco felt himself press against his jeans. He was not fully aware of it until this moment, with his hand up his best friend's shirt. Star shuddered when his thumb grazed under the swell of her right mound, an action he did with intention but pretended it was accidental. 

His lips had parted at this point and he tore his eyes down to her undergarment, her peaks still straining against the cotton; whether this was due to arousal or chill, he didn't know. Star shut her eyes and arched more as Marco dragged the fabric between her mounds and up her sternum. This action caused the tank top to move up more and Marco could just barely see the bottom of her breasts peeking out. 

"Marco...." Star huffed, her voice the faintest of sounds. The boy met her eyes again and finally ran his hand over to her right breast. They held each other's gaze had he cleaned her. He moved from the top of the mound to the center, paying close attention to the nipple. Star's breathing was ragged now, her eyes begging him for something he did not know she wanted. 

Marco realized his other hand had escaped her hold and was now running along the hem of her tank top, brushing feather light against her skin. It slipped under with no facade of cleaning her body and no false intentions; he just needed to feel her. Star was trembling fiercely now. Marco dragged his fingernails up until it found the underside of the opposite breast. His hands worked in tandom as he explored her. The wash cloth was long forgotten after it fell into her lap. 

Marco watched her. Really watched her. She bit her lip, trying not to hide away from his stare. The tension between them thickened as she pressed her chest forward into his palms. Star did not realize she had forgotten to breathe until she was gasping for air, her face so hot she was certain there was steam rising from the top of her head. 

"...should I wash your back next...?" Marco offered, even as one hand softly rubbed the firm nipple of her breast, the other tickling the flesh of the opposite mound. 

Star nodded, shutting her eyes. She did not pull away from him; if anything, she leaned into him more. Marco squeezed her one last time before smoothing his hands back down her stomach.

Star grunted in what sounded like frustration. Marco finally let himself grin, his cheeks a deep crimson. He moved and Star watched as he situated himself behind her. She glanced over her shoulder, pulling her pony tail to the side, exposing her back. Marco wet the cloth again; he noticed, to his annoyance, that the water was getting cold. Though, he definitely wasn't. 

Marco took hold of the edge of her undergarment and raised it up, over her mewbery wings, to her neck, exposing her whole back. It was littered with bruises. Marco pressed his face into her hair, which no longer smelled like shampoo, but of her musk, sweat, and oils. Marco inhaled deeply, her scent filling his lungs and making him heady. Star shuddered violently in response. Marco shut his eyes and pulled away, looking down at her back again, setting to work on her scapula first. 

He ran the cloth over to each wing; she seemed to tense as he did so. "Marco...those are...sensitive..." Star panted. Marco swallowed, apologizing before running down the length of her back.

"How are you feeling?" Marco asked behind her, moving lower to the waist band of her leggings, where her dress was still gathered.

"Better...." Star replied, stroking her own hair. "Marco...?" The warrior princess began, his name a question on her tongue.

"Star...?" Marco asked, his hand washing her side now. The opposite hand again explored without a clear purpose, dragging against her other side in unison with it's twin. 

"Back there...." A sigh escaped her. The erotic noise caused Marco to become more and more aware of his own arousal. "Back there...I felt you..."

Marco's hands were circling her abdomen now, pulling her back to him in an embrace. "I felt you too..." Marco couldn't help himself; he pressed his face into the junction of her neck and shoulder. 

"When we both held the wand..." Star continued, "...it was like our souls became one...for a moment..."

Marco's heart was hammering in his chest, the blood rushing in his ears. He let himself tilt his head to face her neck and place at hot kiss there. He tasted the salt of her skin, sharp and addictive on his tongue. 

Star's eyes shut, a startled, strangled gasp on her lips. Marco ran his lips up, opening his mouth minutely and flicking his tongue out. Kissing higher, his nose nuzzled under her ear, his teeth nipping at her skin. He pulled her closer to him. 

"Your tank top is dirty, Star..." Marco said into her ear. The girl was silent as she reached back, slowly as to not hurt herself, and took hold of her undergarment. She pulled it over her head and then down her arms, dropping it in front of her. 

Marco let out a shaking exhale and she turned her head just so they could make eye contact. He could not see her body yet, but knowing she was naked from the waist up was almost too much for him. The intimacy between them was palpable, there lips inches from each other. 

Star was the first to move, turning more and leaning toward him. Her nose promptly bumped Marco's, her mouth landing on the side of his mouth, slobbering on his cheek. She pulled away, her face beet red. Instinctively, she covered her lips and turned away.

Marco grinned, a giggle bursting from him. "Star, you're the cutest..." 

The princess wiggled from his grasp and spun around completely, eyebrows knit together. "Marco don't tease me like tha--!" 

The Latina glanced down; she was now facing him fully, and he could see her perfect, petite breasts in full view. He looked down and then back up at her, vivid color on his face. Star followed his eyes and then looked back at him; she appeared to be embarrassed, covering herself with her bruised arms. Marco reached for her and took hold of her forearms. The pair exchanged nervous glances as Marco pulled her extremities away from her chest. 

"You're beautiful...." The hunger in his gaze made Star want to cover herself again, but she did not waver. Her dress had slipped down her thighs, her leggings still snug below her belly button. The fire illuminated her from behind and the moon reflected off her face and crystal blue eyes. She was an angel. 

Marco guided her to him by her arms and their lips met with unspoken resolution. 

Marco inhaled sharply through his nose, his heart bursting within him. It felt like all the pieces of himself were falling apart and rebuilding. Everything he thought was important wasn't anymore; he now only knew the feel of her lips against his and her hot skin under his hands. 

She melted against him as if he had liquefied all the muscles and tendons in her body. It felt like finally she could breathe, and yet she held her breath all the same. How long had she waited for this moment, and now that it had finally come, she could not register anything but the feel of him holding her to solid ground. Without him she may have floated away into the atmosphere. 

He moved his lips against hers, sucking her bottom lip, then her top lip, then tracing her lips with his tongue. Star felt lightheaded, dizzy with sensation. Marco broke the kiss briefly, only for Star to dive back in, her tongue sliding into his mouth. All she needed was this feeling, this moment, right now. 

It soon registered that she had crawled into his lap, clutching his shirt like a vice. Star reveled in every inch of skin he touched, hot like fire on her flesh. He traced up her side and back to her breast, catching the nipple between his index and middle digits. Briefly, his other hand caressed her before moving to the small of her back, toying with the edge of her tights. 

Marco broke away finally, chest heaving. "Star..." voice hoarse with arousal, he slipped his fingers below the elastic of her leggings. Star leaned down and found his neck. Her kisses were sloppier and wetter than his, but effective all the same. Marco moaned, the first he'd let slip out, causing Star to pause before resuming with more vigor than before. 

Star traced her kisses up to his ear and let her hot tongue lick the shell. Marco tensed and Star felt his body trimmer. He pulled away from her only to lean down and pepper kisses across her chest between her clavicles. He ran them down her breast bone and finally over to her breast. Star craddled his head as he kissed around her areola before taking her nipple in his mouth. 

Star felt her eyes roll back in her head. She squirmed in Marco's lap, inciting another groan from the boy. It was then that Star felt something firm pressing right on her center. Instantly, her eyes opened as wide as saucers and she looked down at Marco. He broke away from her breast to return her look, knowing full well she felt him pressing against her through the thin fabric of her leggings. 

Without a word, Star rolled her hips. 

"Oh...!" The simple pressure of her made him cry out. His body begged for more, anything to relieve the tension building within him.

They found eachother's mouths again and Star awkwardly began to rock on top of him, attempting to find some release, but knowing all along this would not be enough. Still the sweet pressure and burn of this foreplay was addicting to say the least.

The princess broke this kiss and pulled at Marco's shirt. She ran one hand over his firm stomach, the other yanking the fabric upward insistently. Marco laughed at her; the boy pulled his shirt up and off in a flash. Star admired him for a moment, blush bleeding down onto her chest. Then she lunged forward and clung to him like a moth to a flame.

The feeling of her breasts pressed hotly against his chest for the first time was something Marco could not forget. Their hearts were only inches away; their souls were even closer.

Star continued to grind down into his lap. Marco clung to her as he turned her and laid her down onto the ground by the fire. She looked up at him longingly and he sat back on his heels. Her pony tail had long fallen out, allowing her hair to fan around her. She was shimmering with fresh sweat, her chest rapidly rising and falling with excitement. 

Marco held her gaze as he took hold of her shoes, removing them one by one. Then her pulled at the waist band of her leggings, waiting for any sign of trepidation in the princess.

There was none.

He slid the leggings down slowly, taking her panties too. He watched her like a hunter watches it's prey. Marco looked for fear or resistance in her eyes and found nothing but...love. Star lifted her legs easily, so as not to hurt herself, and Marco gently removed the garmemts.

Her legs, slim and pale in the moonlight, were littered with bruises, just like the rest of her body. He kissed her calfs first, up to her knees. Both knees were nearly completely purple with hematoma; he kissed those too. He kissed her thighs, staring laterally and working medially.

Star could only watch him as he worked on her; she could feel herself getting wetter. He was so close to her now and her mind was racing; her thighs shook under his hands. Marco looked up at her as he pressed at her thighs, asking silently for her to spread her legs. Star bit her lip and parted her legs enough for Marco to settle between them.

Marco lowered his body and took in the beauty of her most private area. It was pink and swollen with arousal, the smallest bit of blonde fuzz covering the mound. "So beautiful Star...." Marco whispered, his fingers snaking up to part the lips of her pussy. 

He was touching her.

Star propped herself up on her elbows, panting deeply. She and Marco locked eyes as he dipped down and placed his mouth on her. "Haaa...." Star moaned, her head rolling back. She feared if she did not calm herself she would pass out and miss this. God she didn't want to miss this. 

His tongue felt like magma against her labia, hot and wet in the best possible way. He dragged his tongue over the length of her before focusing on her bundle of nerves. He found it easily, running his tongue over it in a circular pattern. "Oh...ahh...M-marco...!!" Star gasped, throwing her arm across her face to cover her eyes. 

Then, she felt a digit slip within her.

She knew tears were coming from her eyes now and she arched her back off the ground. Not knowing it, she had spread her legs as wide as they would go, giving Marco the best access possible. This sensation felt so good she wasn't sure if she'd be able to live without it again.

He slipped another finger inside her and she was writhing. Marco pumped into her, his tongue still lavishing her sensitive clit. "Ahh..haahh...!!" Star rubbed her hand down her face, tears flowing; her other hand was burried in her hair. "Ohhh...!!" Star moaned incoherently. A tightness in her abdomen was twisting inside her, begging for release.

A third finger filled her and she was absolutely sobbing, pressing down into his face. "MarcoMarco...!!!" The boy lapped at her pussy as she gushed, orgasm washing over her in waves, building and peaking, crashing over her body repeatedly. "Nggghh...." She hissed, bucking against his face as she rode out her climax, living and dying simultaniously. Her pleasure coursed through her veins like a river before trickling away, leaving her body heavy and languid. 

Star attempted to catch her breath, her whole world still spinning off it's axis. Marco watched her, his chin resting on her stomach; he licked her taste from his lips, savoring her. 

The blonde princess looked down at the boy. She reached down and guided him up her body. Marco gently settled between her legs, fearful for her battered body. "Am I hurting you...?"

Star's eyes fell half lidded and she shook her head. "No...I'm definitely not hurting right now..." The princess smiled up at him, her cheeks flushed deeply. Marco swallowed thickly and leaned down, kissing her again. 

Their lips moved together wetly, their kisses deep and slow. Star ran her hands down the front of Marco's chest, sinking lower and lower until she found Marco's belt. Hands trembling, she began to loosen it. She pulled the leather through the jean loops, tossing the object to the side. 

Their kiss never faltered. Star dared to reach, touching the front of his jeans, finding firmness waiting for her. "Star..." Marco whispered, breaking their kiss. She replied only by watching him as she rolled her shoulder, hand sliding down his cock through his jeans. A shuddering gasp emitted from his lips and he thrust down, pressing into her palm, his body desperate to get more friction. 

The girl snaked her other arm down and fingered the button of his Levis. Skillfully she undid it, her heart hamming when she unzipped him. Marco shook when the pressure was released, his engorged appendage springing forward. Star's dominant hand dove in, hand flush against against his dick, only paper thin cotton between them.

Marco found himself pushing against her again, seeking sensations that would appease the arousal he felt. The girl below him bent her stiff legs, trying not to think about the soreness, and used her heels to push Marcos pants down. "Want to feel you..." Star pleaded, looking south and back up again. Marco sucked in a breath. 

"I want you so much, Star..." Marco told her, feeling a deep need in his body. It felt like holy words, like a prayer, when he uttered them. Star skimmed her fingers under the elastic of his underwear and pulled them down, using her heels to aid her yet again.

Star blushed furiously and dared not look down. "Hold me..." Star pleaded, her eyelids fluttering shut. 

Their arms gripped onto each other, bodies pressed together inch for inch. Marco's swelled anatomy curved and sat perfectly against Star's soft, soaked center. The girl brought her aching legs around Marco's hips, pressing them together that much more.

For some time they stayed this way, feeling each other and committing to memory this moment in time. Marco found her neck again and planted kisses there. The kisses started light but soon grew heavy. Marco sucked at her skin, creating new bruising for the princess, first on the junction between her shoulder and neck, then just under her ear. His actions sent pleasure down her spine and she rocked her hips, her wet pussy rubbing against the boy's sensitive shaft.

Marco inhaled through his nose and pressed down. His cock slid between her labia, causing a sweet friction against Star's clit. Still sensitive from her earlier orgasm, Star whimpered pitifully into his ear. 

They began to move together, dragging against each other repeatedly. It was awkward at first, but they found a rhythm that seemed to pacify them both. The more they pressed, the wetter Star became between them, dampening Marco's anatomy in turn. Soon it became difficult to get friction, the natural lubrication working too well. They sounded as if they were hyperventilating, both teenagers needing something different but not wanting to stop for fear they may wake from a dream. 

Finally, Star pressed Marco's shoulders upward, signalling for him to cease movement. The boy propped his torso up, looking into her face. Star looked like a complete wreck; her hair was frizzy, sweat and dirt coating her body. Yet, Marco felt she had never looked better. 

Marco was in a similar state, his eyes dark and his body flushed with intense arousal. Star held his gaze and she reached down to take his bare cock into her hand. It felt intimidating and thick in her hands. She finally looked down, shocked by the size and girth. With trepidation, she noted nothing that large had ever been inside her. Trembling, she pushed back, the head of the cock dragging down her slit erotically. Marco was frozen, afraid to move; Star settled the head of his length into the dip that was the opening of her body. All it would take now was one little push.

Marco opened his mouth to speak, but his words failed him. Star tore her eyes back up to his. His expression was a confusing mix of arousal, excitement, and concern. Star touched his cheek, guiding him down for a sweet kiss. They didn't need to say anything now; if they never spoke again they would still be completely understood by one another.

A deep vermilion hue cast over their bodies when Marco finally began to press himself forward.

Her velvet was a hot sheath, enveloping him. He felt Star tense almost immediately; Marco willed his hips to still. He touched her cheek, stroking down her neck. "We can stop." 

Star shuddered and crossed her heels behind Marco's back. "Don't you dare." The blonde laughed. "I just need...I need you to be gentle with me Marco..." The princess breathed hotly against his neck, trying to catch her breath.

Marco nodded resolutely, the head of his cock the only bit of him joining the two together. He found her lips again for a passionate snog, tongue slipping into her mouth. 

Star pushed up, Marco's length giving a bit of resistance before slipping in another inch. Both hissed, breaking the kiss prematurely. Star looked down at where their bodies were joined together, transfixed by the sight. "Marco..." Her breasts were heaving, and Marco couldn't help himself; he leaned down taking one perfect pink nipple between this lips. 

Star gasped and arched up into him as he flicked his tongue over her nipple. Marco used this distraction to bury himself further. Star threw her head back, hands clinging to Marco's shoulders. The boy hung his head, eyes shut in intense focus. Star opened her mouth, no words coming out. "Allmosst..." The boy whispered, feeling inch after inch of sensitive flesh being imprisoned by her body. 

Star thrust her hips up again, and this time she felt her pubis on his skin. He was completely inside her, to the hilt, every bit of him wrapped in the heat of her body. Star didn't realize how violently she was shaking until Marco crouched down, running his hands under her body to hold her in a sweet embrace. "Shhh..." Marco whispered into her ear, even as his own body was quaking from sensation and excitement. "I got you. Just breathe."

Star steadied her breathing, moving her own hands up Marco's back until she could wrap her arms around his neck. They were closer than they had ever been before; the two bonded teens were completely immersed in each other, drowning in the intensity of this single moment. "Star..." Marco leaned up just slightly to look at her face. She was flushed a deep scarlet that travelled down her neck. Marco claimed her mouth again and she kissed back with a desperate hunger she could not explain. 

Tentatively, Marco rolled his hips. The boy felt pleasure blooming in his groin from his action. Star stilled her lips and tongue, a groan muffled against her partner. She held onto him tightly.

Marco steadied himself and thrust forward again, breaking the kiss. "You feel...amazing." The boy stroked her long hair and showered her face with kisses. Star panted, still working to accommodate his size. She was stretched open, raw, wide, and completely vulnerable under him. Nevertheless, a fire had been lit deep within her and was spreading with each movement. 

This time when Marco thrust into her, she moaned, pleasure like venom in her blood. It felt tight and tickled in her lower belly; pulses of pleasure erupted at the junction between her legs. "Are you...okay?" Marco asked slowly, trying to keep control of himself.

Nodding furiously, Star's jaw dropped. "Keep going..." she verbalized, pressing herself up needily.

Marco could hear his heart in his ears. He repositioned, situating his knees to make his movements easier. Then, he thrust forward at a faster tempo than before. Star clung to his back, each thrust forward increased her pleasure until she felt nothing but that, her center squishing loudly as it accepted the length of Marco's cock over and over again. 

"Star...!" Marco whimpered, his hips humping against her shamelessly. He reached down and grabbed her right glute, pushing her up even more. Star held herself up, her ankles still locked around his waist. Both were desperate for more contact, more sensation, more of everything.

"Don't...stop...!" Star ordered, fire inside her raging. Marco fucked into her harder now, sensing the urgency in her voice. He ran his hands over her body, memorizing the way her muscles writhed in pleasure when he was pushing inside of her. 

"Star I...." Marco felt his chest swell. The words were on his lips, ready to be said, but suddenly he could not speak. His hips pumped into her, speed building with every passing moment. 

"I love you...!!" Star blurted. "IloveyouIloveyouIloveyou!!" Star shouted, her nails scrapping at the skin of his back. Overwhelmed, Marco embraced her tighter, their flesh pressed together from stem to stern. He felt his climax building within him quickly, the balls of his feet pressing into the dirt to thrust harder into her. 

"Marco...Marco...!!" Star felt her body clench around the boy's appendage, the roaring inferno inside of her peaking. The blonde screamed into the night air, climaxing around Marco, her pussy squeezing the boy as she rode out the waves of her orgasm, writhing against the squire's body.

Feeling her pleasure was too much for the Marco. "Star, I'm gonna...ohhhgod...!" Marco clenched his teeth, his own climax bursting forth and rushing through his body. He groaned through his clenched teeth as he emptied inside of the girl, as deeply as his anatomy would allow. Marco twitched as he finished, body shaking in the wake of the orgasm. 

He collapsed against her, boneless. Star huffed and laughed lightly, trying to catch her breath. "Marco...you're...crushing me..."

There was a short pause before Marco scrambled to lift himself up. "Gosh, I'm so sorry!" He gasped, looking down at her bruised body once more. Star giggled softly under him, covering her chest with her right arm. 

"Its okay Marco..." She smiled up at him. He couldn't help but match her smile. Under the moonlight, fire still crackling behind them, Marco knew she had never looked more lovely than on this night. They were still connected, but neither made a move to reposition. Marco touched her slender side, fingertips sliding along her skin. 

"You're gorgeous..." Marco leaned down and kissed her tenderly. She tasted familiar, like home. "Star...?"

Star moaned against his lips as if to ask what his question was. Marco pulled away a little further and pressed his forehead against hers. "Did you mean what you said? About me...?" 

Star thought for a moment before realizing what it was he was referring to. Her eyes went wide. "Oh!...uhh...what did I say...?" She laughed nervously, shifting her irises from right to left. Marco's eyelids went heavy and his smile got bigger. 

"About the way you felt about me...?" He prompted, playing into her facade. Star shrugged her petite shoulders, shaking her head. 

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about..." Star was wearing a knowing expression, blush still dark and visible on her round cheeks. Marco crouched over her and suddenly ran his digits back up her sides, wiggling them in a way that made her nerve endings light up. Star giggled, the tickling both making her laugh and cry. Marco slyly found her arm pits and attacked them mercilessly. She wiggled her body in an attempt to get away.

Star's girating body, however, did little else but serve to remind both parties that Marco was still burried deeply inside her. Marco moaned and stilled, his half erect member responding to the sensation. Star settled down when his fingers ceased their torture on her body. She reached up and covered her mouth as Marco leaned back on his heels, exposing where their bodies connected.

"I did...." Star squeaked, almost inaudible. Marco met her eyes, his shimmering with desire and more. "I meant it. I...I have loved you....I do love you...I'll always..." Star took a steadying breath. "...I'll always love you."

Marco touched her thigh and moved his hand towards her stomach. He placed it flat down on her pubic mound, moved it up her body between her breasts, and then over to trace each nipple. All the while he watched her, his touch so hot it felt like it was burning her. 

Marco moved back before pushing forward again, the length of his member dragging against the walls of her vagina. Star made an incoherent noise against her hand and bit on her knuckle. The feeling was perfect now, the place where their bodies fused dripping wet down her firm buttocks.

Marco took one of her legs and pushed it towards Star's body, moving it medially to prop over his shoulder. "Hurt?" Marco asked, pressing a wet kiss to the side of her knee. Star wiggled her toes and shook her head; the endorphins coursing through her body had made her completely forget about the fact that the snot had been beaten out of her mere hours earlier. 

Marco took her other leg and placed it over his opposite shoulder before leaning down. This position rolled her pelvis up, opening her up even more. This allowed Marco to go impossibly deeper inside her. Marco held back expletives as he settled over her. Star let out a long, high pitched moan; her hands finding Marco's back again. 

"I don't even..." Marco set a rhythm, slow and hard against her, his gluteal muscles pressing him forward with each thrust. "I don't even know if those words are enough for me to express how I feel about you, Star..."

Marco felt his face, cold in the wind; he was crying now. He moved his hips faster, claiming her body. "I...want you to feel good..." The boy panted. "...Touch yourself."

"I...I..." Star stammered, fingers clutching his shoulder blades. Slowly one hand released him and slid between their bodies. She found where their bodies joined and her index and middle finger slipped over the pebble that sat at the top of her slit. His hips twitched in response and her back arched up off the forest floor. "Oh...oh...ahh!!"

"I want to make you cum." Marco rasped, causing chills to course down Star's spine. The eroticism of this was almost too much to bare. She felt the familiar pleasure building inside her. It was all she could do to keep her touch on her clit, the intensity was so great. 

Her orgasm hit her again like a Mac truck, leaving her screaming and weeping under Marco. It pulsed through her like the pulsing of magic through her wand. Marco tensed, feeling her orgasm on him for a second time. Pride rushed through him as he watched her come undone by his actions.

Star settled, twitching with in the aftershocks of her climax. Marco watched her lovingly, stroking her hearts. Star, blurry eyed, looked up at him. "I want to make you cum, too..." She turned her head and touched his wrist, kissing his fingers lovingly.

"Its okay..." Marco murmured. "I'm just happy you got to feel good..." Marco leaned down and kissed her face, her nose and then each cheek. 

"Not fair..." The butterfly princess pressed her lips together and hummed before propping herself up and then rolling forward, pressing his shoulders back. Marco laughed and fell back, landing on the ground himself. The place where their bodies were joined moved, but never completely separated. Star steadied herself, hands on his chest, before leaning back. 

The light from the fire illuminated her body, long hair cascading down her back. Marco felt paralyzed by her, his expression falling in complete rapture. "You're stunning..."

"Pfft." Star scoffed, waving her hand. Marco placed his hands on her slender hips. "Shut your face..." She teased; she experimentally raised her hips and then lowered them back down, shock waves of desire still coursing through her. Marco gripped her, careful to avoid her abused areas. He knew he couldn't last long like this, her body glowing before him, the area they were conjoined together in full view. 

"Sss...Star...ohhyes..." Marco pushed up from below her. "I love..you, too!!" He could feel the heat of the fire behind him when he came into the girl. Star rode him through his climax, pure adoration in her eyes. 

☆☆☆☆☆

Marco stared up at the sky, twirling a lock of blonde hair between his fingers. Star's head rested on his chest, a cloak from Nachos thrown over them both. Star was breathing slowly and steadily, but he knew she wasn't asleep. 

Marco felt his heart in his throat, his thoughts racing. He knew what he needed to do, what he needed to say, but anxiety was getting the best of him. "Star...?"

The girl looked up at him, eyes sparkling. She shifted her body to press her torso against his, making it easier for her to see him properly. "Yesss?" She asked in a musical tone. 

Marco began, "I need to tell you--"

There was a bright eruption beside the crimson moon. They looked up at it, watching as it turned into a beam that shot down to the forest, less than half a mile away. Star immediately jumped up, taking the cloak with her. Marco, left exposed, scrambled for his jeans. "Star! Star wait!" 

The girl paused, turning to him, brown cloak covering her body. "C'mon Marco!"

Marco hobbled behind her, trying to straighten his jeans. Before he could even get them zipped she was pulling him in the direction of the beacon of light. They ran, their feet bare on the forest terrain, though neither of them cared. Marco knew she was feeling a gravitational pull towards the beam, and he had to admit, he was also. 

Finally they reached a clearing where the light was shining onto the ground. They approached with caution. "What the..." Marco started. Suddenly, Star gasped. 

"Marco! You're cheeks!" She turned to him and touched them. Each side of his face was marked with a perfect crescent moon, white against his tan skin. 

"What's wrong??" Marco jumped, touching his own visage. 

"You have...you have cheek marks..." Star looked back over to the light. She grabed the stunned Marco's hand again, closing the remaining distance between them and their target. 

Two wands hovered just above the ground in the shining beacon. One wand, pink with wings and a crystal accent, the other onyx with jade accents. Each had a half empty heart in the middle. "These are...for us..." Star reasoned. 

"Why two..??" Marco asked, genuinely confused. Star looked at him, seemingly into his soul. 

"One is for you." Star reasoned. Marco's jaw dropped. 

"For me???" He felt so confused. Star didn't answer; instead, she reached into the beam carefully. It felt warm on her skin, small flecks of glitter landing on her flesh. She took hold of her new wand, pulling it out with ease. It felt new but familiar to her. Marco watched before turning back to the darker hued wand in the shimmering light. "Should I take it..?"

Star nodded earnestly. Marco swallowed and shut his eyes, reaching into the magic light. He touched the wand slowly, testing the waters before fully wrapping his hand around it. He felt oddly powerful, pulling the object out of the light.

All at once the beam disappeared and the cover of night returned to vicinity. "I am...so confused. " Marco remarked, feeling the magic in the palm of his hands. 

"Oh...your marks are gone...I guess for now?" Star guessed, taking in her own wand. "Maybe...maybe this is a gift?"

"A gift?" Marco questioned, more befuddled than before. Star reached up and placed her hand in the air, almost as if she were asking for a high five. Marco wordlessly placed his open hand into hers. 

"Back there, with Toffee...you were the reason the magic was restored. And, our souls..." Star blushed. "With our souls being bonded, I think this was a gift from The Realm of Magic."

Marco blinked, looking down at his wand once more before focusing on Star, his fingers lacing between hers. "Star...what I wanted to say...I have to say it now."

Star smiled at him warmly. "You can tell me anything, buddy."

Marco cleared his throat. "You are my soul mate." Marco turned red as a tomato, shaking his head. "No, what I mean is, I was made for you or...you were made for me? I feel like this force is pulling us together and being with you is the only time I feel...alive, like me...like the me I am supposed to be, and I hope you feel the same way..." Marco stammered. "I'm rambling and I knew I would but I have to get this out I...owe you so much, and you are the reason for all that I do. I never knew this feeling until I met you, and saying I love you doesn't feel like enough because you are my everything, Star--"

Star silenced him with a kiss, her mouth sweet on his. The wands glowed as their lips moved together, Star's dirty, delicate foot popping up in the air. "You're my soul mate too, Marco."

They walked back together, hand in hand. They spent the rest of the night in the forest, though they no longer had to, simply because they didn't want the night to end.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
